


Even Aliens Swim

by Luna_May



Category: Voltron: Ledgendary Defenders
Genre: #Ahallura #Human Allura #Veteran Shiro #Aliens #College #I'm new here hi :3 #, #Swimming #Swim team, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_May/pseuds/Luna_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk Lance and Keith are all part of a swim team who's main rival is Empire University. When Pidge the new student joins the team, they find that deep seeded secrets are revealed, as are hidden struggles and emotions.</p>
<p>(it's really not that intense/dramatic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Aliens Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron Fanfic so please leave ideas and criticisms in the comments. ^_^

Keith watched the window, it was fall, October twentieth, and Keith had no intentions of going to school that day.  
Keith wasn’t even really excepted there anyway, of course besides his friends, Hunk and Lance, though Lance wasn’t really a friend more of a ‘Frenemy’. Oh well the humans at Voltron University would have to deal with the group of aliens.  
Keith a Galran (Who does dye a part of his long fur black.) had the most trouble fitting in with the humans, as his kind was notorious for being evil and cruel. Keith of course was the one exception-ish. Keith was competitive, hot-headed and ‘different’. One of the best swimmers on the remarkably small swim team, with just Keith, Lance, and Hunk.  
Lance, a Tylapp, had the traditional gills, and fins on the back of his calves, but his fingers had webs joining them, making him an excellent swimmer. And egotistical. Lance was a second generation, Human/Lyapp. Living with his mother a Spanish woman, and his father a Lyapp male. Flirty, boastful, but sensible described Lance to a T. of course he was also the captain of the swim team.  
Then Hunk, the lovable, shy, nervous Balmeran. Coming from a distant Balmera, he struggled with earthen customs as Did Keith but being so nervous and naive Lance and Keith ended up being his only close friends. But underneath the shy exterior he was one of the smartest, and nicest guys you’ll ever meet.  
Takashi Shirogane, our professor and a war veteran, all at the age of twenty-five, he has been rumored to have really, really bad PTSD. (Nightmares, visions. Ect) Professor Shirogane is one of the most popular teachers at Castle, mostly because of his hands on learning technique, and fatherly disposition. But mostly his lack of hand. Like his entire ARM was missing, he has yet to tell anyone about how he got his incredibly advanced metal prosthetic limb, but when someone asks, his eyes glaze over and he’s quiet for a few moments before continuing the lesson. Somedays he comes in a few minutes late looking even more exhausted than usual. (that’s how you know he just had a test in his night classes) He has basically adopted the entire friend group. He is that person who tells them to go to sleep at two in the morning but hasn’t slept a full 6 hours in a month. (And somehow he manages to be our swimming coach.)  
Keith’s phone pinged, on his small bed. Getting to his feet he snatched it up and saw he had a new message.  
Lance-a-lot: Where are you???  
Cat-man: At home.

Lance-a-lot: Well get your butt out of there and come meet Hunk and me at school! We need to tell u something!!!!!!!  
Cat-man: UUUGGHHH DX fine.  
And with that text Keith got ready to leave His home, the orphanage.  
Keith was basically adopted by Professor Shirogane in all but paperwork and name.

Coming up at the doors to Castle High he saw Lance and Hunk standing there.  
“Principle Allura assigned us to welcome the new kid.” Lance told him.  
“Twenty-six is really young for principle.” Keith muttered in annoyance.  
“Yeah, but she’s like a ten.” Lance chuckled.  
“What?” Keith tilted his head in confusion.  
“Nevermind.” Lance grunted.  
They waited for about five minutes while kids filed into the school, until finally a short kid with a big turtleneck, cargo pants, and sneakers, their face adorned with freckles and thick round black glasses, framing hazel eyes. Two lime green marks were visible under their cheekbones.  
“Hi, I’m Lance,” Lance introduced himself, to the small kid.  
“Hi, I’m Pidge,” They said.  
“I’m Keith.”  
“And I’m Hunk.”  
Pidge eyed Keith suspiciously. That’s when he realized what the green marks meant.  
“Oh, you’re Altean.” Keith said, the Galra had destroyed Altea over ten thousand years ago, they must have just been woken up from their cryo-sleep.  
“And you’re Galra.” Pidge muttered.  
Lance had a confused look across his face, until Hunk whispered something into his ear.  
“OOHHH. . .” Lance said loudly.  
Hunk did the best he could to defuse the awkward silence.  
“So, do you do swimming?” Hunk asked.  
“Yes, on Altea I was on the swimmers league, a group of fine swimmers that competed with other towns.” Pidge informed the group.  
“Uh oh Lance you might have some competition.” Hunk joked.  
“Nah, that’s what Keith is for.” Lance said.  
A loud ringing echoed through the empty courtyard. Signaling the start of the day.  
“Oh Crow! Um Pidge whats your first class?” Hunk asked.  
“A.P. Science.” They answered.  
“Cool, that’s ours too.” Lance said before bolting to the door.  
Pidge was rushed along winding hallways into a room labeled; A-203. 

“It has been brought to my attention that we have a new student here.” Professor Shirogane announced. “Pidge Gunderson?”  
Pidge raised their hand, but kept quiet.  
The professor smiled warmly, before beginning his lesson.  
The lesson went smoothly, Pidge was smarter than all the kids in there, but never raised their hand once. Shiro was being his usual; kind and fatherly. Answering questions without hesitating, and not speaking down to anyone. He would ask how we were and always smile and nod no matter how long a story was or how much a person needed to vent.  
He was in fact the best teacher and coach you could ever hope for; all except the PTSD.  
It was known that Shiro fought in the Earth/Galra war, and he was kidnapped, and all people really know was that he was missing for well over a year and came back with a prosthetic right arm, pale skin and a tuft of white hair, but also a thick scar across his nose. Unfortunately, he was known for panic attacks, when he was surprised, or something drug a memory back.  
Some kids took advantage of this to miss some class time.  
Keith heard some kids whispering and quietly laughing.  
“Watch, I’m going to make Shirogane have a panic attack.” A voice laughed.  
The subtle swish noise from a spitball broke through the air, before a small noise appeared as the wadded up paper hit the human arm Shirogane still had, his metal fist clenched and he froze for a full minute, before stiffly leaving the room.  
The kids that were conspiring burst out laughing at their teachers panic attack.  
Pidge was fuming next to Lance.  
“Why did you do that?” they growled.  
“because I can?” the human retorted.  
“How would you like it if I exploited your weaknesses you Quiznack!” Pidge fumed.  
Keith was never taught Altean swear words but was sure that ‘quiznack’ was one of them.  
“What’s you just call me?” the boy wasn’t laughing anymore, apparently he knew what that word meant, he stood up, looking three times taller than the Altean.  
“Quiznack!” if steam could shoot from someone’s ears it would be happening right now.  
The boy shoved Pidge back, but Pidge wasn’t done, and did something Keith had never seen. They grew, and changed color to a stony gray, muscles building under their skin.  
“What the crow!” The boy cried.  
Pidge stood up now eye level with the boy.  
“Quiznack.” Pidge said, stepping closer to the boy, he scrambled away back into his friend group. “Tell Professor Shirogane that your sorry.” They ordered.  
The boy nodded, watching as Pidge shrunk back down to thier regular stature and color.  
Just before Allura walked into the class room, Pidge took their seat, and straightened out to the gaping mouths of everyone in the classroom.  
Allura walked in, to the quiet class.  
Allura was wearing jeans a collared shirt, with a pen in the shirt pocket, her white hair tied up in a bun some strands falling into her chocolate colored face. Green eye shadow making her purple eyes pop.  
“who’s that?” Pidge asked Lance who was sitting on their left, on their right was the boy they shoved.  
“Principle Allura, she’s dating Shiro.” Lance told Pidge.  
“Oh, how?” Pidge asked again.  
“Later.” Lance couldn’t wait to tell that story.  
“Well as Professor Shirogane, ahem, takes a breath. I will take over your class.” She announced.  
Allura continued the lesson as best she could, but she wasn’t a teacher, she was a principle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~After~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So what’s the story behind Professor Shirogane and Allura?” Pidge asked, sitting down at the aliens group table at the cafeteria.  
“Okay so it was actually the student’s idea.” Lance began. “So Hunk here, had the idea that Shirogane and Allura would be a good couple, and I happened to spread the idea to the entire school. Then this kid Jacob started a group to make the gym really nice and I helped lead Shirogane to the gym while Keith here,” he ruffled Keith’s fur, “led Allura there, and then Hunk made them dinner while the band played music and the effects crew made it all romantic and stuff.”  
“And that worked?” Pidge said surprised.  
“Shirogane can be smooth.” Hunk joked.  
“Hmm.”  
Keith sat in silence listening to the group talk, until the topic got to swimming.  
“So you’re joining the team?” Lance asked, taking a bite of his mystery meat. “Blegh.” he grunted, shoving his lunch tray away.  
“Yes, I am.” Pidge said,  
“What’s your best stroke?” Keith asked.  
“Butterfly.” They answered.  
“Hmm, we do need one of those . . .” Lance mused.  
“So I assume you’re the team captain.” Pidge said to Lance.  
“Yep! I’m the captain and the best freestylist in the entire school.” Lance boasted.  
“I’m good at the backstroke,” Keith added.  
“What about you Hunk?” Pidge asked.  
“I’m kinda good at the breast stroke.” Hunk answered, modestly.  
“Cool.” Pidge replied.  
“Okay what’s in this meat!?” Lance said, looking at it as it bubbled and popped.  
“Death, misery, pain, gluten.” Hunk rattled off.  
The group burst out laughing, in the middle of the lunch room.  
~~~~After school~~~~

Hunk, Lance and Keith said goodbye to Pidge and went to Lance and Hunks apartment building to hangout.  
“So Keith, why were you so late?” Lance asked, sitting outside his apartment complex.  
“Oh, Shirogane had a really big test in one of his classes, so I stayed at the orphanage.” Keith explained.  
“Oh yeah, he lets you sleep at his house, I forgot.” Hunk added.  
The boys sat in silence for a little while before Lance asked.  
“So what’d you guys think of Pidge?”  
“They were alright, smart to say the least.” Keith replied.  
“Yeah. You think they’ll make a good addition to the team?” Hunk said.  
“Yeah! Did you see the way they grew?! I never knew they could do that!” Lance exclaimed.  
“You also slept through Alien history, and biology.” Keith said.  
“Hey! I got a d+ in that class!” Lance defended.  
“So we’ll offer them a place on the team?” Hunk asked.  
“Sure.” Lance replied.  
“Hmm, you think that um Empire University is going to beat us again this year?” Hunk questioned.  
“You mean EU?” Lance said. “No they won’t beat us,” Lance paused. “Again.”  
“Right, every year they beat us,” Keith grumbled.  
“Hey we won once!” Lance retorted.  
“One of their swimmers cracked their head on the bottom of the pool! We won by default!” Keith snapped.  
“We still won.”  
“so, should I text, Pidge, see if they want to join?” Hunk asked.  
“Yeah, sure.” Lance muttered.  
Hunk shrugged and texted;  
Hunk: So you’re joining the swim team?  
Pidge: Sure, do I need to sign anything?  
Hunk: Just a permission slip, be at the school with a swimsuit @5.  
Pidge: Cool.  
“That was easy, they’ll be there at five. It’s four now, should we get going?” Hunk told the group.  
“Yeah, Keith we’ll meet you at the school?” Lance said, looking at the Galra.  
“Yeah.”  
~~~~~~~At the school~~~~~~~  
“Okay, so Pidge should be here.” Keith said, walking into the pool room.  
Seeing Lance and Hunk sitting in the room, feet dangling in the pool, hunk with his traditional orange head band tied back it stringed barley hanging above the ground, and his normal old orange swim trunks, were on.  
Lance had on his short blue trunks, with the ocean design.  
“Hey.” Keith called out. He had on his plain red swim trunks.  
He sat down at the edge of the pool, a foot away from Lance. “Where’s Pidge?”  
“In the bathroom changing.” Hunk said.  
A few moments later Pidge walked out.  
“Hey Pidge.” Keith said.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi Pidge.” Hunk called.  
“Hey, Hunk.”  
“PIDGE! Why are you in a bikini!???!!!??” Lance cried out.  
Pidge was wearing a green bikini, with white lining the curves of it. Pidge had a more feminine body than she led on, wearing those large, and baggy turtle necks and cargo shorts.  
“I’m a girl.” Pidge said calmly.


End file.
